Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-27122608-20160129190937/@comment-77.151.38.249-20160211235945
革命家ドラゴン a écrit : Bon faison un récapitulatif du niveau de Sabo à l'aide de la dernière SBS sortit , pour être précis la SBS du tome 80 que je vous invites fortement à regarder. Donc dans cette SBS dès l'âge de 10 ans Sabo est pris en charge par Hack notamment les orphélins mais Sabo était déjà si fort qu'il n'y avait plus rien queHack ne pourrait lui enseigner. Donc .... 10 ans = maitrise parfaite des techniques de lutte et karaté des hommes poissons d'un 100 ème dan soit Hack vu son âge , il doit savoir pas mal de chose. Par la suite Sabo a donc étudié sous Dragon et est donc devenu de plus en plus fort. D'après la SBS Sabo avait 13 ans à cette époque. Donc , vu le niveau de Ace face à BN qui peut contrer les utilisateurs de FDD et sa résistance qui est très faible et son face à face avec Jinbei j'évalues un niveau de ce point de vue avant l'élipse. On nous apprend que Sabo dès l'âge de 10 ans il était déjà aussi fort qu'un Hack et qu'à 13 ans il était pris en charge par Dragon , voici l'avance exceptionnelle qu'a Sabo à l'inverse de ces deux frères , ce qu' a eu comme entrainment Luffy penant l'éllipse avec Rayleight , Sabo l'avait déjà dès l'âge de 13 ans avec Dragon. Vu sa faible résistance face à BN , vu qu'il peut toucher un logia et que Sabo a une maitrise monstrueuse du Haki. Sabo était bien supérieur à Ace avant élipse. Je vous conseilles d'aller voir la dernière SBS , c'est la SBS du tome 80 =) Et si vous prenez en compte son fruit à l'instant même , il est en rien avantager vu qu'il n'a aucune maitrise de son FDD à l'inverse de Ace. Donc c'est Sabo tout court > Ace. Son FDD ne compte légérement vu qu'il n'a aucune maitrise dessus on est pas trop avancé dessus , plus tard sûrement. Ahah c'est exactement ce que je disais à OP4Best (enfin j'allais dans le même sens) et ce sans même avoir connaissance de ce SBS c'est drôle hein ! OP4Best il n'a rien interprété du tout le SBS parle de lui-même... J'avais lâché l'affaire mais merci à toi contributeur. Sabo began to sympathize with the ideology of Revolutionary Army when he was 10 years old. Hack taught fighting to orphans, but Sabo was already so strong that there was nothing left that Hack could taught him. Sabo studied under Dragon and got stronger and stronger. Sabo was 13 years old at that time. A 10 ans il était déjà tellement fort qu'il n'avait plus rien à apprendre de Hack ! Et je ne parle même pas des 7 ans restants (dont 4 sous l'aile de Dragon) avant qu'Ace n'entre dans la course ! Comment le fait d'avoir mangé le Logia du feu aurait-il pu faire remonter le niveau d'Ace au point de rattraper Sabo voir de le surpasser de 2 ans (comme si c'était pas assez gros) ?! Dragon l'a personnellement entraîné sur 7 ans (7 ans => Ace est mort à 20 ans, ils ont le même âge donc on ne va parler que de cette période) en partant d'une très bonne base car Sabo était exceptionnellement fort pour son âge et Ace aurait rattrapé ça - au point de le surpasser et de créer une marge conséquente entre eux - sur 3 ans quasi-exclusivement grâce à son FdD ? Le syndrome Logia ferait donc également effet sur les lecteurs ? Comment peut-on mettre le n°2 de l'Armée Révolutionnaire Sabo qui avait - avant ellipse - 7 ans "d'avance" sur Ace (9 après ellipse donc 2 où le niveau d'Ace était complètement à l’arrêt) et 10 sur Luffy/Zoro (je ne compte pas l'ellipse car c'était la période d'entrainement) inférieur à ce dernier et au niveau de Zoro alors que niveau adversaires ces deux là (enfin Luffy) viennent tout juste de goûter au vrai NM ?! Là on tend vers un Sabo > Ace, j'ai proposé qu'on part d'une base Ace = Sabo mais toi tu dis carrément Ace >> Sabo et ce sur du vent, tout ça car c'est ta vision des choses... Il va falloir entendre raison au bout d'un moment !